


Ex Best-Friends

by Guessimaclotpole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Dom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dom/sub, Friends to Lovers, Ftf Merlin, M/M, Oblivious Merlin, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, sub!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/pseuds/Guessimaclotpole
Summary: Merlin Emrys and Arthur Pendragon grew up together as inseparable childhood friends, but when they moved away for college that all changed.Arthur Pendragon became the smart, handsome popular kid; and Merlin was the gangly, clumsy art nerd.They ignored each other in public, but loved each other behind closed doors; and everything changed when Arthur invited Merlin to a fancy dress house-party for Halloween.





	Ex Best-Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Okay, so about a month ago I came across the most stunning, helpful, funny and beautiful group of friends on a chat server on here. I guess this was an old idea that I abandoned, and thanks to one of my beautiful friends - I was able to come at this from a new angle.
> 
> I guess we were discussing a certain costume in the chat and it sparked the idea. I feel like I really owe her for bringing this back to life for me and so I guess I'm gifting it to her (I may have also tried to cater it to her tastes slightly too). Her fics are fantastic and honestly I'd advise you read them if you're gonna read this too. [ Find her fics here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumantis)
> 
> Also, thank you thank you thank you to Mathi for reading this for me and reassuring me about it. Ily <3 [ You may find her ao3 here! ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mega_mathi/)
> 
> And thank you to everyone over at Chatzy for just putting horribly porny ideas in my head on a daily basis and turning me into a monster. I swear secretly appreciate it ;)

“I promise I won’t stop being your friend, Merlin. We’re still going to live next door to each other, and we’re going to see each other every day!” Arthur said as they walked to college for their first day. They had lived next door to each other since they were toddlers; and other than the occasional summer holiday, they had seen each other every single day of their lives. ****  
** **

Merlin wasn’t worried about _that_ changing, but he was worried about he and Arthur studying different subjects in completely different buildings. He’d never admit it, but Merlin really relied on Arthur. ****  
** **

“Yeah, but we won’t see each other properly, will we? When we aren’t at college we’re going to be buried in coursework. We’ll barely have time to do anything! We won’t even be able to watch the football together!” he replied, sounding genuinely disappointed. Arthur stopped walking and stared at him as though he had grown an extra head. ****  
** **

“You hate football, Merlin. You hate _all_ sport” Arthur said with a smirk that made the tip of Merlin’s spine tingle and his arms go weak. ****  
** **

“Yeah well, you know you’d hate to watch it without me complaining all the way through. You don’t even have the sports channels and we do, so you _need_ me.” Merlin said, sticking out his tongue and then quickly running forwards. He could hear Arthur’s well guided steps behind him, and even if Merlin _was_ faster than Arthur, he’d always run a little slower when his best friend was chasing him. Strong arms wrapped around his own from behind and his feet were lifted off the ground before he was span around and put back down, swaying slightly from the dizziness that made him sick with happiness. He leaned back against a garden fence and when everything stopped spinning, he managed to focus on those big blue eyes that lay merely centimetres from his face. His breath caught in his throat and he watched as Arthur’s eyes drifted downwards, to look at Merlin’s lips. This action always made him nervous, but it made him equally as excited because one day he hoped Arthur would just close that gap. _One day_ . ****  
** **

“Idiot” Arthur said with a smirk, before ‘booping’ Merlins nose and turning to continue their walk. They were definitely going to be late. Merlin walked up behind Arthur and feebly punched his arm, causing Arthur to stop and raise his eyes in mock-surprise.  ****  
** **

“Clotpole” Merlin mumbled and he walked on, hearing Arthur’s steps lingering slightly behind him. ****  
** **

“That’s not even a word, Merlin!” he replied, exasperated.  ****  
** **

The two boys had missed their morning bus, and so they walked and joked and fought the entire way to the college, departing with a long hug at the college gates before going their separate ways.  ****  
** **

They arrived half an hour late to class, and Merlin had barely sat in his seat when he received a text from Arthur. ****  
** **

_A: This is gonna be so boring! I miss you already :( xxx_ ****  
** **

Merlin smiled at his phone and typed a quick reply. ****  
** **

_M: I miss you too, always do <3 xxx _

 

* * *

 

It was two years later, the second Friday of June, and the last day of college. Merlin was collecting all of his bits and pieces from the past two years to put into his portfolio. He originally wanted to go into sculpting, but in the end he chose photography for his final few projects.

As he flicked through the photos from the final exhibition, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_A: Congrats on your exhibition by the way. Leon said it was really busy_

His exhibition had taken place on Wednesday night, and of course Leon had turned up, because he was Freya’s boyfriend. Freya was a nice enough girl, and she had chosen to exhibit a collection of oil paintings. They were beautiful, and were all inspired by still life images. Freya was easily the best in their class, and it was only right that she got to be with the Captain of the college football squad. Of course, that meant that Freya spent a lot of time with Arthur.

Merlin had seen Arthur plenty of times since their first day at college, but never out of choice. They bumped into each other when they took rubbish outside, or when they were out in the garden, and sometimes their Mums would stop to talk to each other if they were going out somewhere, but it was awkward.

Merlin had tried desperately not to lose his best friend, but Arthur was popular now. He was top of his class in sports, and was the best striker the college team had ever had. He didn’t even come to Merlin’s to watch football anymore.

Merlin had given up sometime around easter half-term in their first year. He knew Arthur didn’t want to see him. But the texts were enough. 

See, the problem was that Arthur didn’t want to see him at all, but he did text him all day, every day. The r text conversations were as though nothing had ever changed between them- which is why Merlin stopped trying to make plans to see Arthur- because that was when he’d go quiet for days. 

So if texting his best friend was the only way to keep him, then that was what Merlin would do.

_M: Yeah it went really well! Nervous about the grades though. I hear your team won the cup as well, congrats!_

The reply came almost instantly.

_A: We certainly did! Don’t wanna brag but my hat trick definitely brought the cup home!_

Merlin smirked to himself - Arthur had already had an ego before he started college but now it was ten times worse.

_M: Don’t flatter yourself, I’m sure they’d have managed without you, Clotpole._

_A: Still not a word, idiot._

 

* * *

 

Merlin had started his photography course at University a couple of months ago. He had moved away from Ealdor to study in York, England. The city was breathtaking and historical, and he was thoroughly enjoying his course.

The problem was, however, that Arthur had also moved to York St’ John University, and had managed to snag a late booking in the same halls of residence that Merlin was staying in. Of course, Merlin didn’t see him every day- but they still texted. It was just the way it had been through college- at least until a couple of weeks before Halloween.

Arthur’s birthday.

Merlin had held off until the night to text Arthur. He didn’t want to sound obsessive or soppy or whatever- and he _certainly_ didn’t want Arthur to think he actually had his birthday marked down on his Supernatural calendar- no. He’d waited until the evening - that way he had the excuse that something had reminded him.

Birthdays were a touchy subject for Arthur. His father had died on his 8th birthday in a car crash on his way to pick up a late present that Arthur had went on and on for. Since then, Arthur pretended his birthdays didn’t happen. He didn’t celebrate and he didn’t ask for anything.

Instead, he and Merlin used to sit in Merlin’s room watching movies or playing games and just being friends. It would take Arthur's mind off the day and they'd have an amazing time. Merlin missed that.

 _M: Happy Birthday, Clotpole_ . _Enjoy being 20, I’ll catch up soon enough._

Yeah, that was indifferent enough. 

Merlin opened up a word document and started up a rough plan for his first hand-in. He was between three different ideas and was creating a table of advantages and disadvantages when his phone started _ringing._

It was Arthur.

He checked the time - 23:46 - and then he realised he had been working for two hours. It was unusual for Arthur to go so long without replying. 

Merlin picked up his phone and stared at the screen as it vibrated.

Two rings. Three rings. Four rings. Five rings.

_Fuck._

He swiped his thumb over the green call button and put his phone to his ear - desperate just to hear Arthur actually speaking to him.

“Arthur?” he said into his phone - and all he heard on the other end was breathing. The line stayed that way for a few seconds before Merlin spoke again. “Hello? Arthur?” he asked. Then there was a cough, a sniffle and a sigh.

“Merlin, you always used to help distract me from it. Make me forget about it, please” he begged, his voice heavy with emotion. Merlin’s heart almost stopped at the sound and he didn’t know what to say. This was his lifelong best friend, and of course Merlin wanted to do everything he could - but how was he supposed to know what would cheer Arthur up? “Can I come over? _Please_?” asked Arthur, and Merlin froze where he was sat. Sure, he’d love to see Arthur but it had been early 2 and a half years since they had properly engaged in spoken conversation.

“Uh yeah, sure. I’m level 3, 117” he answered calmly, and when Arthur thanked him and hung up - he sat with the phone still held over his ear in shock. 

“Fuck” 

He shot off his bed and frantically ran around his room trying to tidy the clutter and straighten the bedding and move the dirty clothes and all of his folders of negatives. _Christ,_ why did he agree to his?

Once the room was remotely presentable, he raided the cupboard in the kitchen area and praised his mother for making him buy febreeze. He sprayed every inch of the room with the scent of ‘blossom and breeze’ and then raided his freezer. 

He slapped two pizzas in the oven without so much as checking to see what flavour they were, and then pulled out a tub of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream. He was shaking. _Jesus,_ why was he shaking?

“He’s your best friend, Merlin, come on” he said to himself. He used to spend every waking hour with Arthur, surely it wouldn’t be that awkward. It couldn’t be-

Four knocks.

That’d be him.

Merlin glanced at his reflection in his mirror and frowned - he looked like, for want of a better term, an absolute tramp. _Ah well, too late to do anything about it now._

Merlin pulled open the door and there Arthur stood, a bottle of gin in one hand and a bottle of lemonade under his arm. “You always were a posh drinker” Merlin said, the sight reminding him of Arthur running to his house when they were fifteen, with stolen bottles of spirits from his Mum’s collection.

“Idiot” Arthur replied, and his smile didn’t quite reach his red eyes, but Merlin was glad to be of some help. He smiled back at Arthur before gesturing inside and closing the door behind his best friend.

Arthur put the bottles on the kitchen counter and then threw himself, face down, rather ungraciously onto Merlin’s bed.

“Oh, make yourself at home” Merlin remarked sarcastically, while he searched the cupboards before realising he didn’t actually own any glasses. He let his eyes search through the collection of Disney cups before carefully choosing two. 

“Don’t be sarcastic _Mer_ lin, it doesn’t suit you” Arthur said into Merlin’s’ pillow, so all Merlin really heard was a string of muffled slurs - and if it hadn’t been for that fact that he knew Arthur inside and out - he would never have understood what he said. 

Merlin poured them both a rather generous helping of rhubarb gin, topped up with a little lemonade, before taking them to the bed and kicking Arthur in the shin.

“Oi, your drink” Merlin said, and Arthur exhaled an exaggerated sigh and sat up. He took the cup from Merlin’s hand with a smirk before eyeing the character on it. He then looked at Merlin’s Jack Skellington cup and raised his eyebrows.

“If you’re jack, why am I Eeyore?!” Arthur asked, clearly offended.

“Because you’re an ass” Merlin replied- and the two of them just say managed to get their drinks to safety before Arthur chased Merlin across the room and tackled him to the floor at the bottom of the bed. 

As Merlin lay there, writhing and laughing until tears filled his eyes, he realised just how easy it still was with Arthur. No matter how long they’d be apart from each other, this would never change. They’d always be close, no matter what.

When Arthur finally stopped tickling Merlin, he paused above Merlin’s body; their faces close together. Merlin hadn’t ever had the chance to see the way Arthur had grown into his body; filled it out in all the right places. He wore his hair in a messy undercut and his face had become more flatteringly shaped. Merlin gulped as their eyes met and lingered on each other. They were so close and Arthur was so beautiful.

He watched as Arthur’s eyes dropped to his own lips and his breath hitched in his throat. God, how easy would it be to just-

No. He couldn’t push his luck. Instead, he grinned and slapped Arthur’s chest. “Get up, you oaf” Merlin tried for a tantalising tone but his voice betrayed his breathlessness. Arthur laughed before gently slapping him across the head.

“Don’t call me an _oaf,_ I’m a very sensitive person!” Arthur said sarcastically before standing and pulling Merlin to his feet. They made their way to the bed and very easily opened up to each other. Arthur told Merlin about his sports course and the University’s football team. He told him about how his friends from college had all joined too, though that meant Freya and Leon split because Freya stayed home in Ealdor. Then Merlin told him about his interest in film photography and how he’d read _so_ many more books since starting college and found an interest in dark fantasy novels. 

They talked and drank and laughed together for hours, devouring every bite of Merlin’s shitty ASDA pizzas and eating the ice cream straight from the tub. It had been an ideal night - but it was getting late and they both had uni in the morning. It was one thing to turn up a little hungover but if they stayed up all night they’d be well fucked.

They were both sat on Merlin’s bed now. Merlin was under the blankets and Arthur lay on top of them next to him. He looked at Merlin then let out a long sigh. “Merlin, thank you for letting me see you. I wish it was like this all the time”

Merlin considered him for a moment before he realised what Arthur meant. Of course Arthur wouldn’t do this again, he was _popular._ He couldn’t be seen acting this way with a dorky art student. “Yeah, it’s been a pretty perfect night” Merlin mumbled in reply. He then picked up his phone and held it between them when he checked the time.

03:57

“Bloody hell” Arthur laughed. “I really should get going. I’m sorry Merlin, and thank you for- well, you know. It was nice to forget” he smiled and it didn’t quite reach his eyes, then he swung his legs off the bed. Merlin immediately jumped up and began walking towards the door. “I’ll see you out” he said, not looking at Arthur because he couldn’t let himself get caught up in what this was - a goodbye.

Just as his hand settled on the door handle, he turned back and saw Arthur stood in the middle of the floor just looking at him. “Arthur?” he asked. Surely he wasn’t completely rat-arsed? No, drunk Arthur would be tripping over his own feet. He was thinking. Then Arthur nodded, as though to himself, and walked forwards. Merlin turned back around, ready to open the door when Arthur’s hand rested on his, and when he turned to look back at his best friend - his lips met Merlin’s so hard that his head slammed against the door behind him.

Merlin had kissed people, sure. He’d been out for drinks and necked on with one or two people - but _wow._ This was something else. Arthur’s body moved forwards and pressed against Merlin’s, his hands pinning Merlin’s above his head as the blonde angled himself more and moved deeper into the kiss - exploring Merlin’s mouth.

Merlin was lost in this now, and he couldn’t help but Arthur’s lip between his teeth, nipping it and sucking it into his own mouth, eliciting a moan from the both of them.

“Fuck, Merlin” Arthur whispered before pulling away too soon, leaving Merlin to chase after him with his mouth. “I need to go” he added before touching his forehead to Merlin’s - his hands still trapping Merlin’s against the wall above them. “I just thought you needed to know that I’ve always wanted to do that.” 

And then Arthur let go of Merlin’s hands and touched his cheek , running his thumb over Merlin’s mouth before placing a sweet, chaste kiss there. Murmuring “see you later”, he nudged Merlin aside and let himself out without so much as a backwards glance.

Merlin was stood gaping at his door for a few minutes after that - and when he brought his hand up to his still-tingling lips, he couldn’t help the massive grin that took over his face. 

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin thought back to the day after, when he had felt a little uneasy about messaging Arthur. It wasn't as though they'd gone and slept with each other, but he still didn't know whether he should pretend that nothing happened. Since then, his mind had been working overtime with worry. He hadn’t heard a single thing from Arthur.

It was strange, that he had managed quite alright without speaking to Arthur in person for years. He had honestly thought that Arthur would get tired of texting him eventually and he thought it would feel no different. He was obviously wrong, because it had only been a week and his friends were already picking up on certain things.

“You haven’t eaten anything all week, Merlin, are you okay?” Gwen had asked when they’d went for dinner and Merlin bought himself a coffee with a triple shot of espresso. The concern was clear on her face and he knew she _did_ care, but there was no way he could tell her about Arthur. He hadn’t told anyone.

Even Will, his partner for the theory project who he barely spoke to, commented on his appearance. “You look a right state, mate. Have you even been sleeping?”. He’d laughed it off, but the truth was he _hadn’t_ been sleeping. He would lie in bed for hours thinking about Arthur and the kiss and eventually he’d give in to his need by tossing himself off.

He hated to admit it, but since that night - he had been lying on one side of his little single bed, eyeing the space where Arthur had lain next to him. He craved to have him back in his life - and not just in the form of text messages. He wanted his best friend back.

So, this brought him to where he was now. He had been researching political photography when his phone vibrated on the bed next to him. He figured it would be Will, so he didn’t check it straight away.

A couple of minutes later it vibrated again, twice this time.

He sighed at his partner’s impatience and when he unlocked his phone to see Arthur’s name peering back at him, his heart stilled in his chest.

_A: Mind if I come up to see you for a minute?_

_A: I just wanted to stop by for a second._

_A: Fuck it, I’m coming up anyway._

This time, he had managed to keep his flat mostly clean. He gave his head a shake and slammed his laptop shut in frustration. Arthur Pratdragon -that’s what he should be called.

Merlin just opened the door, flicked the telly on and sat back down on his bed. He was a couple of minutes into Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. In his peripheral vision, he noticed that Arthur had appeared in the doorway.

“You know, they should have really left the opening in where Fred and George give Dudley the ton-tongue toffee” he said matter-of-factly, before entering and closing the door behind him. Merlin paused the film and then turned to face him, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Since when did you read?” he asked - honestly surprised because Arthur had always had better things to do than read ‘imaginary books’ as he had once called them. His life had been interesting enough without them, apparently. 

Arthur remained fixated on the screen and a shy smile curled on his lips. “I actually read every book that you ever suggested to me” he answered - and just like that, Merlin felt his heart swell in his chest. When he tried to speak, his mouth was suddenly dry and his voice was slightly high-pitched.

“That’s a lot of books” _Well isn’t that a stupid fucking thing to say, captain obvious,_ he thought to himself - but it was true. It _was_ a lot of books. He had probably read a lot more than the average human and everything that was special for him, he had recommended to Arthur. 

“You’re damn right it was a lot of books. It’s no wonder I had no other friends in school -  I didn’t have the fucking time” he laughed, and Merlin couldn’t help it - he laughed too. 

They had a quick catch up and talked about what they’d been doing this week. Merlin told Arthur about Will and Gwen and Arthur said they had a couple of amazing new players on the Uni team - as well as Leon and Gwaine. 

“Actually, that’s kind of why I’m here” Arthur sighed, and he walked over to the bed and sat next to Merlin.

“If you’re going to ask me to play football I am not-”

“Merlin, I’d never even dare ask you to play football. I don’t fancy ringing Hunith to say you’d tied your legs together” Arthur giggled, and Merlin just laughed and nodded in agreement. “It’s actually- Well… I’ve been made captain of the team and I’m having a party in my room downstairs. I just thought you might want to come” 

Merlin’s mouth became dry again but this time it was for a whole other reason. He was Merlin Emrys - the clumsy, dorky reject who no-one outside of art class spoke to. He was _not_ made for University parties. “No, Arthur. It’s kind of you to ask and congratulations and everything, but no.” He couldn’t even understand why Arthur would want him there. Merlin was nothing but an old school friend to him - nothing but a secret.

“Please?” Arthur asked, and Merlin looked into those huge blue eyes and he could feel his heartbeat speeding up and- “ _No_! You’re not pulling the puppy dog eyes out Arthur - we aren’t kids anymore! No.” and when Merlin tried to scramble off the bed, Arthur grabbed his hand and stopped him before he could get away. The contact caught Merlin off guard and he stopped and turned to find Arthur on his feet.

“Please, Merlin” he asked again, this time stroking his thumb over Merlin’s hand. “Gwaine and Leon already know about you - I’ll tell the rest of them. Just, _please._ I owe you a good time after my birthday”

“Since when did we owe each other anything?” Merlin asked, and he snapped his hand back out of Arthur’s grip. “It was never about owing each other anything - it was just about caring enough to want to make each other happy. We were best friend’s Arthur. We were-”

Really, Merlin should have been wary of this happening again but if anything, this time was more surprising than the last. Arthur moved fast - pulling Merlin in by his hips and interrupting him with a solitary kiss. This time, when he pulled away - Merlin didn’t chase it. He just kept his eyes closed and lived in the moment a little longer.

“We still _are_ best friends, Merlin” Arthur whispered - and when Merlin had finally opened his eyes, Arthur had left. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Merlin awoke to his phone vibrating repeatedly at irregular intervals. He let out a long groan when he looked at his screen and saw that it was only 6:47am. He almost turned his phone off completely, but then he saw that he had nine unread messages from Arthur.

_A: Please tell me you’ve thought about the party_

_A: You can even bring your friends_

_A: And it’s fancy dress_

_A: Well_

_A: Fancy dress with a twist_

_A: But you’ll love it. I’m sick of hiding my best friend!_

_A: Just let me know if you’re coming_

_A: Also, sorry if I wake you up_

_A: I’ll shut up now_

Seriously? _Nine_ unread messages? Merlin had forgotten that Arthur had a habit of texting half a sentence at a time back when they were in school - and obviously he hadn’t quite shaken the habit.

_M: It’s too late for that now, you prick._

Merlin buried his face in his pillow and sighed. What the hell was he supposed to do with his morning now? He begrudgingly flicked his phone to ‘Do Not Disturb’ and hoped the darkness of the room would coax him back into sleep. 

He was somewhere between half consciousness and just drifting off when the bed moved next to him and he suddenly remembered that he never locked his door last night. He immediately tried to move but a gentle arm rested on his side and another covered his mouth. Why the fuck did they make dorm rooms so dark? He was going to be murdered before he’d even lost his virginity.

“It’s just me” Arthur whispered into the still darkness of the room before pulling his hand away from Merlin’s mouth. After calculating in his head where Arthur’s face should be (next to him in bed, of course) Merlin turned to face him, pulling his hands away from where he’d grabbed at Arthur’s shirt in blind panic.

“Are you fucking mental?! I thought I was being-” and then, as was becoming habit, he was interrupted by desperate lips on his and immediately, he melted into the bed. Arthur gently pushed him onto his back and clambered over him, kissing him deeply and endlessly. Their tongues collided and swirled against each other and Merlin found his breathing becoming erratic. He wasn’t sure why, but the darkness and the not knowing what Arthur was going to do next was really turning him on and the heat under the duvet was becoming unbearable. 

He was just about to grind up against Arthur, to find that friction that he needed, when Arthur pulled away from his lips and seemed to disappear completely. Completely dazed, Merlin sat up frantically and leaned over to switch on his bedside lamp. 

No one was there and the door was shut. _Fucking hell,_ he thought as he realised that he had just dreamt that his best friend was snogging him in the dark. He threw himself back against the pillows and picked up his phone, where he noticed that he had an unread message.

 _A: I left a gift on the kitchen counter_ . _See you Saturday_

It wasn’t a dream, thank _God._ Merlin then looked up, and sure enough, there stood a black box with a red ribbon tied around it. Merlin approached the box with a little apprehension. He and Arthur hadn’t been friends properly for a very long time and he wasn’t entirely sure what on earth his best friend could possibly want to give him.

He first took the envelope and opened it to find a letter, written in Arthur’s too-neat cursive handwriting.

 

“ _Merlin,_

_I know you hate parties, and I know you think that you aren’t cool enough or whatever but you’re the only person I truly want there. As I said before, Gwaine and Leon already know you’re my best mate and I’m happy to introduce you to the others as well. I have nothing to hide if you don’t. Invite your friends from art class if you need to._

_There is one thing though, the whole ‘fancy dress with a twist’ thing wasn’t my idea - it was Gwaine’s and- well, the twist is that it’s sexy dress up. I know you won’t like that so you’re more than welcome to just come in your normal clothes - but I would like you to wear one thing for me._

_It’s inside the box - and I guess you could say it fits the costume theme. Please wear it when you come over and I’m sure we’ll all have a good night._

_Love, Arthur x_ ”

 

Merlin’s mouth curled up into a smirk as he looked at the box again and he was expecting some sort of weird wig or a tie with pictures of dicks on it. He was almost excited with the amusement, so when he opened the box and removed the protective paper inside - his mouth ran dry completely at what was inside.

“ _Oh shit_ ” he whispered to himself. 

“ _Shitty shit shit”_

 

* * *

 

He hadn’t shared anymore messages with Arthur since that Saturday and now, one week on, he was surprised when he received a single message from his best friend as he was getting dressed.

_A: See you soon_

Merlin’s breath hitched in his throat. Arthur was obviously full of surprises, what with the gift he had left Merlin and the way in which he delivered it, but Merlin could be full of surprises too - which is how he ended up in the situation he was in now.

“Come on Merlin, you don’t give yourself enough credit at all for how you look. I wanted to shag you until I found out you were gay!” Gwen scolded him for doubting his appearance, and he shot her an indignant look.

“Gee thanks, Gwen.” he said irritably while he played with the leather studded choker around his neck. “Jesus, where the hell did you even find this stuff?” Merlin asked, looking down at the masses of straps, studs and buckles covering his torso. Honestly - he knew that this was some sort of kinky bondage shit and Gwen seemed to think this was how best to surprise Arthur (after Merlin had a long conversation explaining all about their life-long friendship turned text-mates turned occasional snogging pals) but Merlin had his doubts about it all.

Gwen slapped at his hands while he pulled annoyingly at the buckles. “Leave it alone! Merlin have you even looked in a mirror? Does Arthur even know that you have _abs_? Jesus- you’re actually fit for Gods sake, you just never wear anything flattering! Come here!” she said, dragging him over to her over-the-door mirror so he could get a full view of himself. 

He recoiled slightly in shock at what he was seeing. She had messed up his overgrown, unruly hair and styled it so he looked ‘shagged but in a fashionable way’ as she had phrased it. She also replaced his nose stud with a ring, and had made him wear black eyeliner which did nothing but remind him of his emo phase back in school.

“Seriously Merlin, those trousers were the best decision we’ve ever made” she said, not even subtly eyeing his arse - and he supposed skin-tight leather would have that effect on anyone really, but he still felt weird about her staring at him. Especially knowing what he was wearing under those trousers. 

He sighed and nodded to try and give himself a little more confidence. He didn’t know what to expect but if Arthur’s present had anything to do with it then it would be an interesting night to say the very least. 

He pulled on his leather, buckled boots and watched as Gwen adjusted the cape on her ‘sexy wonder woman’ costume. “Come on then, Merlin. Let’s go and shock the pants off him” she said with a wink and Merlin just groaned in response. 

_What the hell was he thinking._

 

* * *

 

As they approached the the ground floor of the building, the loud music was almost enough to have Merlin turn back and go home. “Oh know you don’t” Gwen said grabbing him by one of the straps around his shoulder and Merlin immediately hated this entire outfit. He didn’t know what was about to happen, but he was starting to sweat from the nerves and his mouth was dry, and he was half expecting to walk into a normal party and to be the only one there dressed like an idiot. But when Gwen pushed open the door, he was greeted to a scene opposite to what he had expected.

“Ohmygod” Gwen whispered after gasping and Merlin couldn’t even find it in him to speak. He was barely even able to hold back his laugh. He figured they all stuck to the sexy theme - but, much like Gwen, it seemed that every person in the room had opted for a superhero.

Merlin giggled a little, but when Gwen slapped him on the chest he became very aware of his half-nakedness and suddenly felt every eye in the room burning into his skin. The room was very large and very full, and as he looked around, he noticed two things. One, everyone here was a sports student -every single one. Two, they were all male. 

He looked at Gwen apologetically and she looked back at the room, and then back at his outfit and did the same. What a pair they were. She grasped his shaking hand and they walked into the room to try and mingle or drink or whatever the hell you do at these parties. He knew they’d arrived late - very late by every standard, but it was better than not showing up at all. He wasn’t going to disappoint his best friend after all. 

“Ah, Merlin!” came a voice, and Merlin turned to find a very interesting (and half-naked) looking Bucky Barnes with the voice of the biggest sleaze of the University, Gwaine Greene. “Ah, you’ve brought forbidden fruit to the party, I see. Very controversial” he added whilst taking a bite of an apple and letting his gaze wander up and down Gwen’s body. Gwen just raised her eyebrows at him. “Don’t worry lovie, you aren’t really my type” he said and then he drew his eyes across to Merlin’s bare chest. “This however…” and then he placed a hand on Merlin’s hip and leaned in close enough for Merlin to smell the alcohol on his breath “This I’d eat up in a heartbeat” Gwaine whispered into his ear and _Christ_ , Merlin was flattered really, but this just made him feel even worse. He had been here no longer than a few minutes and already he was being sized up by horny sports blokes.

“Oh leave him alone, Gwaine” came Leon’s voice, and dressed as none other than Superman himself, he came and stood next to Gwen. Obviously the more mature type, he shook both of their hands and introduced himself. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Merlin. Arthur is a self-righteous twat for not telling us about you before now - but I’m glad you can both be friends properly again now” Wait, Arthur had told them all about their past too? “Hopefully we can be good friends too, that’s if fucking handsy here can stop looking at you like meal” he added as he whacked Gwaine’s arm for playing with one of Merlin’s shoulder straps. 

Actually, the night went quite nicely after that. Gwaine was absolutely rat-arsed and was slavering over Percival, who was about six-and-a-half foot of muscle and love dressed up as Robin. He really was just a giant, cuddly bear, and Merlin had gotten on with him immediately. His best friend, Elyan, was dressed as Batman and the two of them wore sleeveless and very tight costumes that accentuated _everything._ Gwen had immediately gotten on with a lad called Lance who was dressed as Zorro and although his costume wasn’t sexy - everything else about him was. The seven of them spent the remainder of the night drinking, eating and sharing laughs and Merlin was actually pleased he had come to the party; but as he shifted on his chair a sensation warmed through him that reminded him why he was here.

“Where is Arthur?” Merlin asked Leon as people started to filter out. Making sure no one was looking, Leon handed Merlin a letter from a pocket on the inside of his cape. “Don’t worry, no one else knows other than me and I’m sworn to secrecy.” Leon assured, then gestured at the bathroom door.

Merlin excused himself and approached the all-white bathroom, where he tore open the envelope.

 

_“Merlin, if you’re reading this that means you’ve come to the party. If I’m honest, parties aren’t really my scene either so I’m sitting this one out._

_I hope you liked your gift, and I hope that you will come and find me when everyone leaves. We have much to discuss._

_Love, Arthur xx”_

 

Merlin gaped at the note for a while before shaking his head at Arthur’s hypocrisy. “Forces me to come here and he doesn’t even come himself” Merlin laughed with his reflection in the long mirror, and then he tucked the note away in his pocket before leaving the room. 

Percival had scooped a passed out Gwaine into his arms and Lancelot and Gwen were standing hand-in-hand near the door making obvious sex eyes at each other. He coughed to announce his presence and when Gwen jumped in surprise, he raised his eyebrows with a smirk. “We’re off Merlin, er- if you don’t mind going home yourself I mean, but if you don’t want to I could stay and Lance could-”

Merlin lifted his hand to stop her before smiling at the pair of them. “Go” he said he gave Gwen a knowing smile. “If I look at the two of you looking all perfect with each other for much longer I might be sick” he grinned, and after sharing a quick hug with Gwen, her and Lance left, followed by Percival and Gwaine.

The door closed and Merlin sighed before turning to the only remaining person in the room. “So where is he then?” Merlin asked and Leon walked towards Merlin holding what resembled a car key in his hand. Merlin gulped.

“You know what this is yeah?” Leon asked and Merlin just nodded. “Good. He’s waiting in his room. He wanted you to change into your outfit before you went in but after I told him what you were wearing, he seemed more interested in seeing you sooner.” Leon eyed him curiously before nodding. “Yes I can understand his obsession. It seems you have struck him deep, Merlin. Look after him yeah? Now, I need to turn this on and watch over you for a couple of minutes before sending you in.” Leon warned and Merlin braced himself and counted down in his head. 

He barely made it past number two when Leon flicked the button on the little remote and started to pick up empty cups and plates from around the room. It was as though he didn’t even notice Merlin leaning over the breakfast bar for support while the plug vibrated violently against his prostate. Honestly, the plug would have been enough on it’s own but the addition of the tiny vibrator was completely overwhelming. His legs were shuddering and his cock was painfully hard in his leather pants and he found himself palming at his crotch to try and alleviate some of the pressure. 

Leon was at the door now and he pressed the button on the key, making the vibrations stop. Merlin’s insides throbbed with need and he felt almost empty at the lack of agonising pressure.  Leon then tossed the remote to Merlin and looked him up and down once.

“Enjoy your night” he teased, and then he disappeared behind the door before audibly locking it from the outside. 

Merlin gulped and toyed with the remote in his fingers and snorted when he saw the letters ‘A P’ engraved into the back of it. Of course Arthur would have a damn sex toy with his own name on it. 

Honestly, Merlin had no idea what the hell to expect. He had never been the ‘slutty’ type growing up and other than a few kisses and the odd hand job here and there, he had never done anything else. He hadn’t ever wanted to until now. It made him wonder what types of things Arthur had gotten up to growing up without Merlin at his side.

He knocked four times on Arthur’s bedroom door and waited a few seconds, suddenly feeling very self-conscious about his half-nakedness again. There was no answer. He knocked four times again, this time louder.

“You don’t have to knock, Merlin” called Arthur, and so he braced himself, pocketed the remote and pushed open the door. He had been expecting something weird or unusual (or kinky - he’d read Fifty Shades of Grey, after all), but instead, he was just stood in a normal - apart from being extremely clean - bedroom. He closed the door behind him and turned back to look at Arthur who was sat at his desk with his back slightly to Merlin, reading. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a denim shirt that was stretched tight over his shoulder muscles and his golden undercut was styled messily - just how Merlin liked it.

Merlin stood a little awkwardly for a minute, just watching Arthur read. He’d never seen his best friend read anything other than sports magazines, textbooks in class, and there had been a porn magazine they tried to read together once but they were repulsed by the whole thing. He chuckled at the memory, drawing attention to himself and when Arthur looked up, the book he was reading fell straight out of his hands and bounced off the edge of his desk and onto the floor.

“No fucking way” Arthur breathed and Merlin could only raise his eyebrows in question. Arthur then stood up and made his way slowly across the room to Merlin; and with a fierce look in his eyes, he licked his lips. Merlin couldn’t help but walk backwards until he was against the bedroom door and _fuck_ , had Arthur always been this fit? Arthur paused in front of him and ran a solitary finger over Merlin’s choker, down the centre of his chest, and then he splayed his fingers gently over Merlin’s partly-visible abs. “Oh fuck, Merlin” he whispered and then he leaned forwards slowly, their eyes locking. This time, Merlin was ready. 

He raised his hand to the back of Arthur’s neck and ran his fingers over the short hair there while his other hand naturally seemed to find its way to Arthur’s hip; and when Arthur’s breath ghosted over his face, something seem to click in his head. 

It had always been this way. The fleeting touches in school, the hugs, the sleepovers, the kisses on their texts, the way they always looked at each other too long, the way their mothers eyed them when they were together… it had always been this. They just hadn’t realised.

The overwhelming realisation of knowing that he had always wanted Arthur took over him, and Merlin leaned in, taking Arthur’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulling at it until Arthur had him flush against the door. When Merlin let go of Arthur’s lip, their tongues moved against each other and their lips hurriedly came together afterward. This wasn’t like their other kisses, no. There was more heat behind it as they dug their fingers into each other and pushed their bodies impossibly close together. It was needy and desperate and for the first time in his life, Merlin realised how thirsty he was for this. How much he _needed_ it.

Arthur pulled his mouth away with a “God, you’re fucking _sexy_ ” and then buried his face in Merlin’s neck, lapping and biting at the skin there and causing Merlin to clench around the plug buried deep inside of him. He frantically pulled a hand free from Arthur’s hip and scrambled at his pocket for the remote - desperate for more, for anything. When he finally managed to grab it, Arthur grabbed it from his hand and pulled himself away from Merlin, panting and sweating. “No. No, you have- you have to wait” he stuttered, and Merlin immediately felt the cold air against his body and missed Arthur being pressed against him. He pushed forwards off of the door but Arthur’s hand rested on his chest, holding him back. “No, Merlin. I just wanted to see what you were wearing and I must admit, I’m impressed. I didn’t think you had it in you…” Merlin eyed his best friend carefully; there was more to this. “However, I am slightly annoyed that everyone else got to see you like _this,_ ” Merlin stood frozen as Arthur started to loosen the buckles of the leather straps wrapping his torso and he wondered how on earth Arthur seemed to know how to get them off. “Merlin, when did you get so… so _manly?_ ” Arthur asked, eyes hungry as they devoured his now completely-naked torso.

“I could ask you the same” Merlin gasped, looking back at Arthur’s state of dress and wondering how he’d look underneath those clothes.

“Is that so?” asked Arthur, sweeping a finger over Merlin’s collarbone and then down to his nipple, where he stopped to rub his thumbnail over it. Merlin hissed and arched his back slightly and Arthur licked his lips. He gave Merlin’s nipple a final pinch and the pain felt so fucking good that Merlin felt his ass clench around the plug again, causing him to whimper and scrunch his eyes shut. It took everything he had not to dive at Arthur and rut against him hopelessly, and when he opened his eyes again he barely had the chance to glimpse at the remote in Arthur’s hand before pulsing vibrations rubbed him inside and he had to stop his knees from giving way beneath him. He immediately stumbled back against the door and couldn’t help but thrust at nothing because, _God,_ nothing in the world had ever felt this good. Only when he lowered his hand to palm at him fierce erection through his trousers, did Arthur intervene.

“Nonono, Merlin. Not yet” he said as he turned off the vibrator and Merlin almost cried at the loss of pleasure.  Arthur approached him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and Merlin didn’t even have the energy to do anything about it. Instead he just looked at the ground feeling a little confused.

“Merlin, I’d like to tell you something” Arthur disclosed, and Merlin didn’t protest as Arthur walked him to the bed and gestured for him to sit down. He lowered himself slowly onto the bed, gasping when the plug rubbed against him and wincing at the tightness of the leather trousers. Arthur then took him completely by surprise by straddling his hips and wrapping an arm around Merlin’s neck. “After school, I learned something about myself” Arthur admitted, and as he did so, his free hand pushed through Merlin’s hair, gripping and pulling just enough for it not to hurt. “I thought it was unusual at the time, and what made it worse,” he gripped harder now, pulling Merlin’s head back with his grasp and exposing his neck “is that I only wanted it with you” he added and he lowered his head so that his warm breath tickled the skin of Merlin’s throat.

“So I stopped seeing you, afraid I’d do something _strange_ ” and then he placed a soft, tender kiss over Merlin’s adams apple whilst moving his hand from Merlin’s hair and down his chest. Lower and lower… “I was afraid I’d do something wrong… something _filthy”_ and he palmed at Merlin’s dick through his trousers to accentuate the word. _God,_ this was so hot. “But now, I’ve come to accept that I should go after what I want” he whispered against Merlin’s ear, the sensation making Merlin mewl under his grasp.

“And what d-do you want?” he managed to choke out and then Arthur pulled his left hand round around Merlin’s shoulder and grasped his neck gently, yet firmly, causing Merlin to thrust upwards into Arthur’s palm. This elicited a moan from the both of them and then Arthur ran his tongue down the edge of Merlin’s ear before leaning in closer than ever and giving his dick a hard squeeze.

“ _You_ ”

And fuck if that didn’t make Merlin want to come there and then. He thrusted up into Arthur’s palm again before lunging forward and slamming his lips against his best friends’. Were they still best friends? He didn’t even care right now - he just wanted this so bad.

“God- yes Arthur! _Have me_ ” he whined between kisses and Arthur kissed him back even more viciously now, biting at his lips and sucking Merlin’s tongue into his mouth. Then, in one swift motion, Arthur hands were at Merlin's hips and with a simple lift and twist, Arthur was sat on the edge of the bed, Merlin straddling him now instead - and when Arthur’s hands squeezed Merlin’s ass, the plug inside of him shifted and sent a thrill of pleasure like a current through his body. “ _Fuck!”_ he cried and Arthur stood up, carrying him to the desk where he forced Merlin down hard and slotted himself between his legs, kissing him ferociously the entire time. 

When Arthur’s hand found Merlin’s cock again, his eyes rolled back into his head and he was grinding helplessly down onto the surface of the desk to try and work the plug to _that_ spot inside, and he was gasping and rocking and kissing and-

“No” Arthur growled and then pulled away. There was a ravenous look in his eyes as he stared at Merlin, licking his swollen lips all the while and then he finally spoke.

“I want you to wear the outfit I chose for you, Merlin” he purred, gesturing to a black gift box on the pillows off his bed. Before Merlin could even argue, Arthur darted out of the room.

He didn’t even look in the box before taking off his boots and those painfully tight leather trousers, and once his erection was free it took all he had not to just rub one out over Arthur’s bed. Instead, he perched on the edge of the bed near the pillows, rotating his hips just once to remind himself of how turned on he was with that plug still up his ass, and he untied the red ribbon around the box. If he’d been shocked when he opened the plug and vibrator, then he didn’t have a word for what he felt now.

He gulped before pulling out the first item - _oh Jesus -_ and of course it was the one that first grabbed his attention. He pulled it onto his head. Next, he unravelled what appeared to be long black pieces of material and he wondered what they- _oh._ He laid them out on the bed, next to the following item that he pulled from the box. He was sweating now, intrigued, and the slightest bit humiliated. He nodded to himself for surety and pulled out the final fluffy object. He snorted when he saw the connector matched up to the one on the plug he was wearing. Arthur had really thought this through, Merlin had to give him credit for that much. He pulled the black lace suspender belt up to his hips, followed by the long black stockings. He secured them in place, admiring the detail of the white lace around his thighs. Next, he took the pink fluffy ball in his hand and reached back. This required more precision as he ran his fingers over the plug to locate the attachment. After rubbing himself a few times, sending another wave of pleasure through his body, he withdrew his fingers and snapped the ball into place. He was about to discard the box when he noticed an envelope tucked against the side. He opened it to find a small note and a cock ring. He read the note first.

 

_“Put this on, it will help you last the night._

_And don’t forget to look in the mirror. I want you to see how good you look before I ruin you”_

 

Merlin’s mouth dried up and he felt his dick hardening even more between his legs. His mind began to panic and although part of him was desperate for this, another part of him was horrified. Christ he’d never even had sex before. “Come on, you can do this” he whispered to himself as he stood up to walk over to the mirror that stood in the corner of the room. He wasn’t entirely sure what to make of it all - his eyeliner and hair were still in tact but now he wore black and white frills and he couldn’t even bring himself to look long enough at the black and pink bunny ears on his head. He didn’t want to look like an idiot, but if Arthur wanted this then so did he. He just wanted Arthur, _God,_ he wanted him. He slowly slid the cock ring over his hard, throbbing length.

Just as he was trying to find somewhere to wait, he was suddenly hit with stronger vibrations than before. He just say made it back to the desk where he conjured up his strength and lifted himself onto it. He immediately propped up a leg and it was too much - far too much. He frantically looked around for some sort of answer, some sort of relief- then he couldn’t believe himself when he was squeezing a bottle of fucking honey onto his hand and wrapping his fist around his dick. He couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped him, and when he rocked his hips, the plug rubbed up against that sweet spot inside of him and his whole body clenched from the pleasure, from the fucking _thrill._

He hadn’t even noticed Arthur was in the room until his voice came out in a gasp. “Look at you” he purred and Merlin looked up and saw that Arthur was standing at the door _completely fucking naked_ and hell - Merlin knew he’d filled out a bit but, fuck, he looked like he’d been chiselled from stone. Arthur approached him, his thick length stiff between his legs, and he took Merlin’s honey covered hand and brought it to his mouth. “I could get used to seeing you like this” he breathed, and then he flicked the remote so the vibrations stopped and slowly took one of Merlin’s fingers into his mouth, moving his head up and down and swirling his tongue around it.

Merlin just watched the beautiful man in front of him in awe as he swallowed down the honey from his fingers, and he questioned whether Arthur had always been this beautiful.

Then Arthur bent down and slowly ran his tongue up Merlin’s thigh, across his stomach and down and along his throbbing shaft before swirling his tongue along the very tip of Merlin’s cock. Merlin hissed in pleasure, and then when Arthur looked up and met his eyes with that hungry wanton gaze, he opened his mouth and took him in _all the way_.

Yes, he _had_ always been this beautiful. 

Arthur slotted his hands under Merlin’s thighs and when he started to lift, Merlin was grateful that he had the core strength that he did to keep himself upright whilst perched on Arthur’s shoulders and getting sucked off at the same time. _Fuck._

When Merlin’s back hit the bed with a reasonable thud, Arthur leaped on top of him, landing between his legs and thrusting his own dick down onto Merlin’s with a growl. “ _Fuck”_ Merlin breathed and when he looked down between their bodies, he noticed Arthur had a cockring on too. He threw his hands around Arthur’s neck and pulled him in for the filthiest kiss he had ever had. Merlin hissed when Arthur pulled at his lip and as the friction grew more unbearable between them, Arthur growled and pulled Merlin’s thigh so that his knee was against his chest. Arthur re-positioned himself so his body covered Merlin’s bent leg, keeping it in place and then as he continued to lick and bite at his best friend’s lips, his hand found the fluffy rabbit’s tail connected to the plug. 

When it twisted inside of him, Merlin couldn’t help the whimper it drew from him, and he let Arthur move down to his neck, sucking and biting and leaving his mark all over him. God, Merlin was desperate for his release. Arthur raised his eyebrows in shock when Merlin pulled up his other leg, and Arthur merely nodded in agreement, and positioned this leg against his chest too. “Look at you” he growled, low and animalistic and Merlin thought he would come just from the sound but the damn ring was stopping him. “God you’re so _hot_ for me, Merlin” he groaned against Merlin’s neck and Merlin just needed more. He needed _more._

“Arthur, p-please” he stuttered and Arthur moved up to his ear.

“Tell me what you want, Merlin” he asked, arousal oozing from his voice, and Merlin whimpered.

“ _Please_ , Arthur. Just- f- _ahh- fuck me, please!”_ he cried out and Arthur moaned audibly as he slowly removed the plug from Merlin. The sensation was strange, not having anything there to fill him, but then Arthur had pulled away from Merlin’s face and was kneeling further down the bed, holding Merlin’s legs in place with one hand and positioning himself with the other.

Merlin didn’t even have time to prepare before Arthur ploughed into him rough and deep and with his legs the way they were, Arthur was hitting his prostate with every single thrust.

Merlin knew he was moaning with every movement but he didn’t care, he could feel pleasure pooling low in his stomach and he was so fucking close, so _close_. “Now now, Merlin” Arthur said, and Merlin opened his eyes and Arthur slowed down just enough to drag out the sensitivity and then he pulled out far enough to roll Merlin onto his side. This time, Arthur straightened Merlin’s right leg, and kept his left bent up to his chest - and when Merlin angled his head to watch, he knew it was so Arthur had a better view of what he was doing.

“Brace yourself” Arthur smirked, and Merlin turned his head into the pillow and bit at the fabric just in time before Arthur started hammering into him. It was hard and fast and dirty as hell and Merlin was all but screaming into the pillow. Again, the urge was taking over him and if Arthur would just _touch him_ then he’d find his release, but he knew - _he knew_ it wasn’t time. Instead, he grasped at the bed sheets with the frustration at being so overwhelmed with pleasure and not being able to do anything about it.

The bed was creaking loudly beneath them and the sound of Arthur’s balls slapping against Merlin was driving him mad. His hands shook with the strength it took to restrain himself and then Arthur starting kneading his ass, pushing Merlin’s dick into the bed. It was too much. “Arthur, I- I’m going-”

But before he could finish, Arthur wrapped his hand around the base of Merlin’s shaft where the ring was and squeezed tightly whilst removing himself from slowly, _agonisingly_ , from inside of him. Merlin scrunched his eyes shut and fought back the tears pooling in his eyes. Arthur’s hand brushed against his cheek and he felt as Arthur lay him on his back once more and hovered over him. “Are you okay, Merlin?” he asked and Merlin realised that yes, he was more than okay. He was aching everywhere and he was dizzy and limp but fuck if it wasn’t the best thing he’d ever felt.

“Mmmm, yeah” Merlin answered, opening his eyes and reaching up to take Arthur’s lip between his teeth. 

“Mmmff, _Merlin”_ Arthur mumbled before kissing him back, and it was slow and hot and there was more to it than before. Their bodies were moving against each other in a gradual rhythm, and then Arthur moved his hands to Merlin’s face and gently caressed his cheeks.

It was a mystery to Merlin how this man could be so rough with him one moment and so tender the next, and when he pulled away from Arthur to catch his breath, Arthur repositioned himself over Merlin’s lap. Merlin looked down to see Arthur’s dripping cock resting on his stomach and suddenly he was desperate to hold it, to _taste_ it - but then when he looked up into Arthur’s eyes again everything stopped. The hunger there had disappeared, if only for a moment, and Merlin was reminded of how Arthur looked at him when they’d laughed together when they were young, when Merlin would open his Christmas presents from Arthur, when Merlin would spend every birthday doing everything he could to make Arthur happy. This wasn’t just sex.

Then Arthur leaned down to kiss Merlin once more taking it from shy and leisurely to desperate and wanton in seconds, and then Arthur pulled himself back up and reached behind him, grabbing the honey. Merlin sat up so his chest was flush against Arthur’s front and Arthur smeared the honey over Merlin’s fingers - he didn’t need to be told. He fed his hand between Arthur’s legs and stoked his lathered fingers over his ass. He’d never done this to anyone else before, but hell if Arthur wanted it he wasn’t going to deny him the pleasure.

Arthur hissed when Merlin pushed two fingers inside, slowly and gradually easing them in, stroking as he pushed them in and out. Arthur grabbed Merlin’s face in his sticky hand and forced their lips together again, biting and licking into his mouth again - and when Merlin was sure Arthur wanted more, he added a third finger and angled them just so.

“ _Fuck, Merlin!”_ Arthur shouted as he arched his back and rocked down onto Merlin’s fingers, rubbing himself into a blissful state. Merlin was hard as nails watching how erotic this was, and then Arthur leaned down again and bit at his ear lobe. “I’m gonna fuck myself on your dick now Merlin. I want you to know how good it feels to be buried inside of me” and then he pushed Merlin onto his back once more. 

It didn’t take any time at all before Arthur was positioned over Merlin’s cock, and he slowly and surely lowered himself all the way down, groaning as he did so, and as the heat enveloped Merlin, he realised just how close he had been all night. He pulled his legs apart slightly, opening Arthur’s more by doing so and then he watched, amazed, as Arthur rode him; his head thrown back with pleasure. 

Merlin could feel his muscles clenching again and then Arthur was over him, kissing him filthily and rubbing and pulling at his nipples and when Arthur pulled back, his mouth was replaced by his hand. “Suck them” Arthur growled as he thrust his fingers into Merlin’s mouth and he did as he was told, swirling his tongue around them and moaning as he did so. 

He noticed Arthur’s breathing becoming staggered and Merlin had been on the edge for so long that his vision was starting to darken around the edges, and then when Arthur’s fingers had disappeared, he managed to focus his eyes just in time to see Arthur bend his back just the right amount to allow him access to Merlin’s nipple. He sucked and nibbled there and rode Merlin’s dick and it was all becoming too much and there was a high pitched ringing in Merlin’s ears - and then just when his breathing became erratic to the point of painful, Arthur’s spit-slicked fingers reached around and fucked into him and Merlin screamed into the air around him, tears streaming down his face as white-hot pleasure took over his body and he shuddered as he came and came and came; and he was there just long enough to watch Arthur scramble forwards and l find his release all over Merlin’s face.

 

* * *

 

He hadn’t been asleep, just vacant. It was as though he had been flying; and when he finally came to he was in the bath, his back nestled up against Arthur’s chest. The hot water was soothing against his overly-sensitive skin and he sighed before opening his eyes and angling his head to see Arthur’s face.

“Welcome back” he said with a gentle smile, and he leaned down to place a soft kiss on Merlin’s hair.

Merlin must have slipped away briefly again because when he came to, he was limp in Arthur’s arms, being lowered into bed. “I hope you don’t mind, but I was going to ask you to stay the night” Arthur hesitated before saying, and Merlin just smiled up at him.

“I don’t think I’d be able to walk upstairs” he answered, and Arthur chuckled and climbed into the bed next to him where he placed his hand on Merlin’s hip, rolling him onto his side so they were facing each other.

Merlin looked into those blue eyes that he had grown accustomed to throughout his life, and they looked back with curiosity before Arthur’s hand came up to Merlin’s face where he brushed Merlin’s cheekbones with his thumb.

“What just happened, Arthur?” Merlin asked, because honestly - he really didn’t know. His lifelong best friend had abandoned him when they left school and now after not speaking to one another in person for two years, Arthur had shagged him senseless.

Panic immediately set in as he considered what this meant. Merlin had gotten to caught up in it all, he had gotten carried away. It was bad enough not having Arthur text him for a week, there was no way he could cope without him after this.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked again when he noticed how Arthur’s eyes were searching his own, trying to read his emotions.

“I think that’s pretty obvious, Merlin” he retorted; and Merlin would have normally had a witty reply, or he would have simply whacked him, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead, he lowered his gaze to stare at the bedsheet and he felt regret welling up inside of him. “Hey, look at me” said Arthur gently as he lifted Merlin’s chin so they had eye-contact again. “What’s wrong?” he asked, sincerely and Merlin couldn’t help the tears pooling in his eyes.

Everything about this had been perfect, but it should never have taken this for him to realise how he felt. How he had always felt. “We’re best friends, Arthur” he managed to choke out and Arthur just eyed him with concern for a minute.

“No, we aren’t” he replied, and Merlin’s heart sank through his chest and had to stifle the sob that almost burst from him, but then Arthur’s hand was on his face again and his lips were on Merlin’s for a gentle, fleeting kiss. “Merlin, don’t you see? We’re so much more than that. There has never been a time in my life where I haven’t felt this way about you. How did you never see it? I practically lived as your shadow for our whole lives up until college and then-”

“And then you threw me away” Merlin spat out, unable to hide the anger in his tone.

“Threw you away?” Arthur asked, his tone heavy with emotion “Merlin I tried to distance myself so that I didn’t scare you off, and then when you never made the effort to speak to me in person again I didn’t think you cared. You’re such an _idiot_ sometimes, and I honestly can’t tell you enough how much I have always wanted this, how much I have always wanted you”

Merlin just stared into those sincere, caring eyes and he could feel himself melting into the bed beneath him - Arthur had felt the same way all along -  and then he reached up behind Arthur’s neck and pulled him forward for a warm, soft kiss.

They kissed for a long time, and it wasn’t needy or desperate or dirty at all. It was tender and gentle and it made Merlin’s heart expand in his chest. 

When they finally pulled apart, Arthur dropped his forehead to Merlin’s, catching his gaze. “Merlin?” he asked, and Merlin nodded as he watched Arthur’s pupils dilating. Then Arthur found his hand and entwined their fingers, and honestly? Merlin could think of nothing more perfect than this very moment. 

“I love you” Arthur whispered.

And Merlin smiled.

“Even dressed as your sexy bunny?” he asked, his cheeks flushing with colour when Arthur grinned. 

“ _Especially_ dressed as my sexy bunny”

 

_**Fin** _


End file.
